


You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison {M. Shadows x Reader}

by EllieChanMustDie



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: F/M, I can't help but feel like i'm gonna pay for putting Mikey through this hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, quick P.S.A. I have nothing against Valary Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieChanMustDie/pseuds/EllieChanMustDie





	You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison {M. Shadows x Reader}

{Matt's P.O.V.}

_"We're through, Matt, go and never come back."_

Her words cut into my mind like a sharp knife as I walked along. They would repeat many times over, and I was starting to get sick of it. Heavy rain fell onto the streets surrounding me. Strange... It hardly ever rains in California, especially here in Huntington Beach. I turned the corner into a neighborhood that I was more than familiar with, not entirely sure of where I was going. The sound of a door closing and footsteps caught my attention.  
"Matt? What in the bloody hell are you doing out here, its a quarter to midnight!" The sound of a British accent echoed toward me in a barely audible whisper, sounding closer to me with every word. I looked to see that Mikey appeared in front of me, his soft emerald green eyes looking up at me with concern.  
"It's... quite a long story..." Before I could say anything else, Mikey took hold of my hand and pulled me inside his apartment.  
"Its Val again, isn't it?" He hissed, softly closing the door behind him and gesturing for me to take a seat on the couch.  
"Yeah, you'd be right." Normally I wouldn't say much about my situation with Val, but with Mikey its different. I don't know how, or why, but it just is. "However..."  
"What? She say somethin' specifically?" Mikey questioned, sitting down next to me.  
"Uh... I don't know, I wasn't listening." I hated lying to him, but it was the only thing I could do to keep him from worrying too much  
"You sure? Looks like something's bothering you" Mikey sighed disappointedly, gently stroking my cheek with his thumb. I took it upon myself to move closer and press my lips against his. "Matt.." He began.  
"Don't worry about it, darling" I smiled, pulling him closer to me. "No one can get between us now."  
"Matt, what are you talking about? What about- Oh... I'm sorry.."  
"What's there to be sorry for?" I took Mikeys hand in mine, our fingers intertwining. "At least now I can openly say that I love you without getting my ass kicked."  
"Well who's to say that I won't kick your ass for saying you love me?" Mikey joked, his soft laugh echoing throughout the room. I missed the sound of his voice, Hell, I missed him just in general.  
"You wouldn't dare."   
"Actually, you're right." He yawned, laying his head on my chest. "I'm too tired to do that right now.. maybe some other time, yeah?" He was such a smart-ass, but I couldn't help but smile at him.  
"Mike, don't worry about it, you need to sleep."  
"So do you, and considering... ah, circumstances, you're staying here" I knew where this was going, and considering how he is, he won't let me say no.  
"No I'm not, I can't do this to you"  
"Nonsense, you can go sleep in my room and I'll sleep on the couch." Mikey was incredibly stubborn when it came to situations like this, and I wasn't going to let this continue all night.  
"Okay fine, you win this time, Goodnight...  _Princess"_   I smirked, walking down the hallway to Mikeys room.

I wasn't 100% sure what I had gotten myself into, but I was beginning to like it. 


End file.
